Nature Cat's 3rd Nightmare
by MLPAndHOTRFanatic2010
Summary: Nature Cat has once again, another nightmare. This time, it's on a nuclear explosion, based on Sarah Connor's nightmare from T2! Rated T just to be safe!


**Here's another NC fanfic, in which he has once again another nightmare, but this time, he has a nightmare of a nuclear explosion, which is definitely reminding me of Sarah Connor's nightmare from** ** _Terminator 2: Judgement Day_** **(1991). I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

The sky was getting dark, so Nature Cat, Squeeks, Hal, and Daisy decided to spend the night in Hal's doghouse again. After they walked in and tucked themselves into bed, they all said goodnight and began sleeping. However, three hours later, Nature Cat was suddenly making noise, as he was about to have another nightmare.

* * *

 _Nature Cat was walking along a grassy area, with a concerned look on his face. He came across a metal fence, with a playground in front of it, And beyond that, was the skyline of Los Angeles, California._

 _In the dream, Nature Cat knew what was going to happen, so he started to bang on the fence, trying to warn all the people and children there that the worst was about to happen. The problem was that when Nature Cat was talking, no sound came out. He banged on the fence as hard as he could, but no one even noticed him. He even tried clawing at it, but no luck. Suddenly after that, it happened._

 _Right by the skyscrapers of the city, an incredibly bright flash of white light appeared, and could easily be seen for miles. Everyone began to scream, including Nature Cat. Panic was beginning to spread throughout the city. Seconds later, a massive, red-hot mushroom cloud could be seen rising from the city. However, the worst of it was yet to come. The next thing that Nature Cat knew, fire was springing up, everywhere, and the fire was catching onto his own body. His entire body was on fire, which was extremely painful and burning. He screamed at the top of his lungs, which were also burning up. He tried to get low to the ground to prepare for the impending shockwave, but his hands were literally welded to the fence from the heat, and he was completely defenseless._

 _Meanwhile in downtown, there was a completely perfect vision of hell. The shockwave was now traveling in ALL directions, disintegrating everything it touched. It completely finished off downtown within seconds. Once it got beyond that, it was an extreme amount of chaos. The exteriors of the buildings were blown off, while the interiors were melted from the 5000-degree heat, and were blown off from the 600 mph wind from the shockwave. Cars and other vehicles on the roads were blown right off from the street, while the palm trees right by them were completely charred and reduced to ashes from the heat and shockwave._

 _By that point, the shockwave had now reached the playground where Nature Cat was suffering. The people and children who hadn't been hit by the shockwave yet were now literally charred so hard and been reduced to charcoal statues, which were still being burned up. Once it did hit, however, what remained of their skin, flesh, and internal organs were obliterated. Everything flew off their bones like leaves, and with many of them, their bones had been destroyed. It was like that until it got up to Nature Cat. While he was still screaming in agony, he felt the immense power of the blast. Instantly, his fur and skin were peeled off and his flesh evaporated. Within half a second, there was nothing left of him but his charred skeleton, which was still stuck to the melting fence. Nature Cat had been vaporized._

* * *

Nature Cat's eyes flew open as he woke up, and he screamed at the top of his lungs, thinking it was all real. His screaming was so loud that it woke up Squeeks, Hal, and Daisy. Soon, Nature Cat began sobbing for what seemed like, forever.

His three friends began to comfort him. "Oh, don't cry Nature Cat." said Hal.

"Just tell us what happen." said Daisy.

"It's okay." said Squeeks. "We are always here by your side."

Nature Cat then stopped sobbing and looked at his friends, with his eyes still stained with tears. He soon began talking while he was still trembling.

"Um, in my dream...I saw a nuclear explosion..." he said.

"Go on." said Squeeks.

"I saw a playground...I tried to warn everyone, but they didn't hear me..." Nature Cat said, still trembling.

"Keep going." said Hal.

"The cloud suddenly appeared...I was burning...and then...the shockwave vaporized me..." Nature Cat said.

With that, Nature Cat then started to sob again. Hal then pulled him into a hug, and patted his back. "There, there, Nature Cat." he said. "Some people and pets have nightmares like these sometimes."

Soon, Squeeks and Daisy joined in and hugged Nature Cat, going into a tight embrace. After that, the four went back to bed and Nature Cat started to have good dreams again.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of it? This was pretty emotional, as well as gruesome and scary. I hope you enjoyed reading the fanfic! Stay tuned for more NC fanfics coming soon!**


End file.
